Fiesta de Alcohol Latente
by Yuna Aoki
Summary: Una fiesta loca, cuerpos con necesidad de juerga, atracción inevitable en todos los sentidos y sobretodo..alcohol. Matarse a alcohol para luego descubrir a amigosas en tu cama no es lo mas "ortodoxo". En fin...hora de desmadrarse,chicos.(contenido lemon)


**_Fiesta de Alcohol latente._**

_By: Yuna Aoki_

Dedicado a: Deraka Renge, por escribir de (pii) madre, ser tan simpática, juntarse con los suburbios de los fics de Naruto (entiendase: Yo), escribir historias tan buenas y... ser (esto no lo tendría que poner, pero bueno) tan fan del yaoi (¬¬ aix dioses). Ahora intentaré leer el fic de Usagi y tuyo (el cap. Dos) que aún no se me carga en el internet... u.u mierda de ordenador chapuza..cagoentodoloquesemenea..

Bueno! Ahí va!

(Se cubre con una armadura medieval y se coge un escudo de las patrullas antidisturbios)

**Prólogo: Las reacciones del alcohol.**

**ETAPA PREVIA (indispensable):**

La verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas de juerga hoy. Una copita, y me voy pa casa...Que las fiestas agotan mucho y mañana tengo misión con genins...

º

**ETAPA 1: .Un trago leve en un vaso pequeño (si pasas a la siguiente fase tus recuerdos acaban aquí.)**

1.1 _"Solo para refrescarme.."_

º

**ETAPA 2: UN TRAGO TRAS OTRO EN VASO LARGO.**

2.1 Fusión de la sangre con el alcohol

2.2 _"Qué calor hace estos días, verdad?"_

º

**ETAPA 3: EXALTACI"N DE LA AMISTAD:.**

3.1 Mutuas gracias y virtudes (eres un cachondo, qué bueno/a estás...)

3.2 Te quiero como a un hermano/a.

3.3 Antes me caías mal, pero ahora...

3.4. Eres un/a tío/a de puta madre...

º

**ETAPA 4: CANTOS ALEG"RICOS Y BAILES REGIONALES**

1.1 _"¡A bailaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrr!!"_

º

**ETAPA 5: LAS VERDADES Y LOS ME CAES BIEN.**

5.2 _"Odio a mi novia, sabéis?"_

5.3 _"Decía que te odiaba pero me caes genial..."_

º

**ETAPA 6: AUMENTO DE LA TEMPERATURA Y ACOSO SEXUAL:**

6.1 Auto presentación con desconocidos.

6.2 Llamadas reveladoras a los/las ex: "No puedo dejar de pensar en ti".

6.3 Miradas de acoso a todas las chatis del lugar.

6.4 "Manos largas" (o sea, cierta tendencia a volverse "pulpo")

6.5 Repentino impulso por darse "un piquito" con todo lo que se mueve por los alrededores.

6.6 Obsesión superior a la normal por las conversaciones de sexo.

º

**ETAPA 7: REVELACI"N DE LA VERDADERA PERSONALIDAD:**

7.1 El chistoso (normalmente, con chistes ya contados unas 500.000 veces)

7.2 El superdotado (en cualquier aspecto que se pueda imaginar)

7.3 El políglota ( o destrozador de diversos idiomas...)

7.4 El corriente (la minoría, por desgracia)

7.5 El viajero (_"pos cuando yo estuve en....")_

7.6 El depresivo (_"la vida es una mierda, mi novio/a no me quiere, nada tiene sentido, bla, bla, bla, bla..."_)

7.7 El oprimido (por familia, sociedad, jefes, etc)

7.8 El incomprendido (_"mi mujer no me entiende, y bla, bla bla....")_

7.9 El 'pupitas' (_"Pos yo aún tengo la cicatriz de la misión del otro día, la otra cicatriz del examen de chunin, la que me cruza la cara pasando por mi ojo..")_

7.01 El 'soledad profunda' (_"Hola? Dónde estáis?")_

7.02 El frío pero sensible (_"Me llaman Ice-berg pero en realidad..")_

7.03 El alucinógeno _("Veo colooooooresssss... y a Mikey Mouse..... y a Michael Jackson y... y... En ocasiones veo...  Hokages!! Muajajajaja!!")_

º

**ETAPA 8: DEGRADACI"N DEL IDIOMA:**

8.1 Sadud pod da amizt

8.2 Pazamé eza coppa

8.3 Addiba, abajo, ad centro y padentro.

8.4 Ande andarán miz pandalonezz?

º

**ETAPA 9: Vituperios en contra del Clero y el Estado (y otros "poderes fácticos")**

9.1 _"Eza maldita mizión eztúpida que me azignaron los (piiii!) chunins ezoz..."_

ETAPA 10: AUTOSUFICIENCIA MORAL Y ECON"MICA:

10.1 Estoy de puta madre.

10.2 Yo pago.

10.3 Yo conduzco.

10.4 Tengo un punto buenísimo.

10.5 Yo seré Hokage.

º

**ETAPA 11: DESPLAZAMIENTO O TRANSMISI"N DE LA CULPABILIDAD:**

11.1 Es culpa del puto garrafón ese (qué curioso, SIEMPRE te han dado el garrafón a la 6ª copa o así, nunca en la primera)

11.2 Es el hielo, algo raro tenía.

11.3 Que me pusisteis en la copa, cabrones!?

11.4 Coño, es que estoy tomando antibióticos y no me acordaba.

11.5 Si es que tenía que haber cenado, que sin comer no se puede beber...

º

**ETAPA 12. REPENTINA PERDIDA DEL EQUILIBRIO**

12.1 ¿Quién coño habrá puesto esa columna ahí? me cago en la leche!

12.1 Por qué coño se mueven las farolas!?

º

**ETAPA 13. DESTRUCCION DEL INMUEBLE**

13.1. Vaya, hombre, se han caído 4 copas...

13.2 Ups... se me ha desviado el shuriken.

13.3 Emmm... ssssssno, la kunai que hay clavada en la butaca no es mía (creo y espero).

º

**ETAPA 14: DIFÍCIL DESALOJO DEL INMUEBLE**

14.1 Yo no me quiero ir, este lugar si yo quiero lo compro.

14.2. ¡Si es temprano!

14.3. Que no, que no, que yo estoy muy bien...

14.4. Otra copita y nos vamos...

14.5: ¿Pero por qué coño han quitado la música?.

14.6 Serán aburridos!

º

**ETAPA 15. TAQUICARDIA Y DELIRIO DE PERSECUCI"N.**

º****

**ETAPA 16.AMNESIA, CRUDA REALIDAD Y JURAMENTOS POSTERIORES:**

16.1 ¿Que me besé con quién?

16.2 ¿Que me acosté con quién?

16.3 ¿En serio? no me acuerdo de nada...

16.4. Tengo un agujero negro en mi vida.

16.5 ¿Pero estaba ahí ese tío/a?

16.6 Ojalá fuera...

º

**ETAPA 17: RECUENTO DE LOS DAÑOS:**

17.1 ¿Y mi móvil?

17.2 ¿Quién me quemó la chaqueta con un cigarrillo?

17.3 ¿Y esta ostia?

17.4 ¿Y las llaves?

17.5. ¿Dónde coño dejé el coche?

17.6. ¿Cómo he llegado a casa?

17.7. Me han robado el bolso, o la chaqueta, o .....

17.8. Joder, qué dolor de cabeza...

17.9 ¿Y mi cinta de ninja?

17.01 ¿De quién es esta ropa interior?

17.02 ¿Dónde coño está la mía?

Y la más grave:17.9: ¿QUIÉN COÑO ES ESTE TIO/A QUE ESTÁ EN MI CAMA?

º

**ETAPA 18. NO VUELVO A BEBER... (CLÁSICO)**

Con su variante 18.1. "Yo ya no salgo más"

º

**ETAPA 19. **

¿Por qué no les hice caso a los vagos? ME TENDRIA QUE HABER IDO A CASA TEMPRANO!!

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Bueno, después de este prólogo tan.. ::urgh:: preferiría no haberlo publicado pero bueno.

Argh, esto es el principio de una historia que creo que no durará mucho... o eso espero... Toy cansada a tope.. todo el mundo me dice que tengo las ojeras de Gaara...

Después de escribir esto me voy a dor...zzzzzzZZZZZZZZzzzzz...

Conciencia: Yuna! Te tienes que dormir DESPUÉS de las notas de autora, NO antes!! ¬¬

ZZzzz... ein? Ah, sí, sí. Bueno, una historia con humor, muchas parejas, contenido lemon etc. (Lo parece, pero espero que no se parezca a "Llevados por el alcohol" (espero que D-chan me perdone por usar un tema parecido al suyo, gomen nasai ú.ù))

Frase mítica: Si no hay reviews, no hay historia! (que seguro que no los habrá, pero bueno)

Adieu:

                                **Yuna Aoki**


End file.
